milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Stream
The Time Stream is the roadway between different time periods. The Bureau of Time Travel operates a number of vehicles and devices that can navigate and travel through it. Derek was able to stow away on top of a time vehicle Cavendish was driving but was knocked off by Dakota with a bag full of clocks found in a futuristic library. This time stream looks to be based on the time stream that is seen in the Phineas and Ferb episodes It's About Time and Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo. Properties When traveling through it, the time stream appears as a vortex of helical black lines with a moving green and blue background with many embedded little points of light. Between Milo's time and Cavendish and Dakota's clocks started floating around in the stream. Despite its abstract physical nature, it seems to be a friendly environment because many people can breathe and show no ill effects traveling through it without an enclosed capsule. While touching a time vehicle, occupants appear to experience gravity but objects seem to float when unanchored. Time Travel Mechanics Many different devices can be used to enter and exit the time stream. They can be small handheld devices that send you or others through time or entire enclosed vehicles such as limos. Time vehicles require time juice to enter and exit the time stream and also require a temporal collector in order to navigate to the time desired. Small hand held devices such as the quantum localizers also exist that can be used to traverse time. Signals and other means of communication can also be sent through time allowing people in different time zones to have a conversation. Entering the time stream seems to require opening a sort of "portal", and the traveler then enters this poral in order to be "sucked into" the time stream. Exiting appears to show a portal outside of the time stream, as well. Where vehicles enter the time stream is determined by what time period they came from and where they exit determines when they materialize in the normal world. The position on earth where they exit can also be determined. Time seems to react dynamically to changes in time with history-changing around time-travelers as changes in the past eventually catch up to the present. Though changes in time may affect specific things in the present at different times or not at all. These effects can be seen when Milo and his gang witnessed King Pistachion disappear after he was killed in his own past. Shortly afterward all his present children and their time machine also disappear, but Milo and his friends remain along with their memories and with the destruction caused by the battle. It's explained in "World Without Milo" that certain objects, such as a lead-lined stop sign, can block time waves, which assumedly are what propagate changes in time. Appearances *"Time Out" *"Missing Milo" *"The Race" *"Fungus Among Us" *"A Christmas Peril" *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Spy Little Sister!" Trivia *Despite Milo Murphy's Law being set in the same universe as Phineas and Ferb, the time stream shown in both shows are different. Gallery Category:Locations Category:T Category:Stub